


Prologue - After Midnight

by GrumpyJenn



Series: River and the Doctors [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Midnight, Post - The Angels Take Manhattan, drabble-and-a-half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has just returned from his ordeal on the planet Midnight, when he gets a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prologue - After Midnight

“Doctor,” said the bellboy, “I’ve a postcard for you.”

The Doctor looked up. Who could possibly know he was on Midnight? He’d only just made it back from the desert, so who…?

 _Oh_.

He saw the graceful whorls of Gallifreyan script and he knew.

And he was right.

The note was short and painful. In English translation, it read:

_Dear Me,_

_I hate sending this letter so soon after the Library, but I wanted to be sure you get it before you see her again. River Song. I can’t tell you much – because of spoilers – but you will see her soon. She’s… far more fragile than she seems, and she has just lost… oh,_ spoilers _. But she_ loves _you, and you’ve seen that for yourself, in the most painful way possible._

_Just… be kind to her._

_From You_

The Doctor swallowed hard.

“What’s wrong?” asked Donna.

“I can’t… I… spoilers.”


End file.
